smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Super Speed
Super-Speed is the power to react as well as run at velocities surpassing what is physically possible for a human. On a basic level, super-speed allows the user to move with such force that they appear as a blur of motion. At its height, it allows them to break the sound barrier. Kryptonians Kryptonian super speed manifests almost instantly after exposure to an environment under a yellow sun. Kryptonians can move any part of their body extremely fast, to the point where everything around them freezes. At a young age, Kryptonians don't emit aura pulsations, but will eventually start to emit aura pulsations. Clark can use his speed to run up buildings, as proven in Lexmas, and Kent. The Kryptonian machine computer program called Brainiac is capable of using super speed. Davis Bloome is also capable of this ability. ﻿ Atlanteans Atlanteans can swim at super speed, at some point becoming able to swim at speeds that greatly exceeds the sound barrier. Atlanteans can swim much faster than Kryptonians. Martians Martians can move at hyper-sonic speed, generating a trail of red that is left in their wake when they move around at super speed. Martian Manhunter was able to fly from space to Lionel's office and stop Clark from killing Lionel. It's unknown how fast adult martians can run, but it at least greatly exceeds the sound barrier. Characters with Super Speed ;Kryptonians * Clark Kent - This ability first manifested when he was younger but displayed heightened reflexes after the Kents picked him up from the cornfield.Clark can move and or react at speeds that far exceed the speed of sound barrier whether it is on land or underwater. Clark through accelerated vision perceives the entire world frozen. Now, Clark can run and fly at super-speed. While in flight he can be as fast as Impulse. Before Clark fully embraced his destiny and became Superman, Clark was amazed by how fast his future-self was. * Clark Luthor - Clark Luthor can move at extremely fast speeds that greatly exceeds the sound barrier. * Kara Kent - Kara can move and or react at speeds that far exceed the sound barrier whether it is on land or underwater. * Jor-El - Jor-El was able to run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Zor-El - Zor-El was able to run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * General Zod - Zod, by possessing a human's body, could run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Faora - Faora, by possessing a human's body, could run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Raya - Raya was able to run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Disciples of Zod - They both were able to run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Davis Bloome - Davis could, much like Clark Kent, move with superhuman speed. * Alia - Alia can run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeds the sound barrier. Half-Kryptonian * Conner Kent - Conner, because he has half of Clark's Kryptonian DNA, can run and exercise at extreme superhuman speeds that exceeds the sound barrier, although he isn't nearly as fast as Clark and/or a full Kryptonian. ;Aliens * Aldar - Aldar seemed capable of superhuman speed.. * Baern - Baern, by possessing a Human's body, could run at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Bizarro - Bizarro, after replicating some of Clark Kent's DNA strands, could run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Maxima - Maxima, much like Kryptonians, can run with superhuman speed. * Martian Manhunter - John, as a Martian, can run at hyper-sonic speeds. ;Metahumans Meteor Infected * Greg Arkin - Greg can vanish and reappear somewhere else in the blink of an eye, although he is not nearly as fast as Kryptonians. * Emily Dinsmore - Emily's kryptonite-inspired physiology meant that she could run at great super-sonic speeds that rivalled the capabilities of a teenage Clark Kent. * Randy Klein - *'Rudy Jones' - Rudy could move in super speed after absorbing Clark's powers. Temporarily Metahuman * Eric Summers - Eric, after he gets Clark's abilities through a power swap, could move at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Jeremiah Holdsclaw - Jeremiah, while holding the Starblade, could run faster than humans and proved to be as fast as Kryptonians. * Jonathan Kent - Jonathan gained Jor-El's speed to retrieve Clark and bring him home. Other * Bart Allen - Bart can easily run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeds the speed of light itself, making him the fastest being by far, other than Jay Garrick and the Black Flash, in the world. He is much faster than Clark, as shown in the episode. Bart can exceed a Kryptonian's top speed simply by light jogging. * Wes Keenan - gained super speed likely from the genetic material of Emily Dinsmore. * Lana Lang - Lana currently wears a specialized nano-suit that grants the wearer extraordinary powers, including super speed. She is capable of moving her body at incredible speeds and is one of the fastest entity on earth, she can also perceive the world in slow-motion while she's moving at super speed. * Arthur Curry - Arthur, while underwater, can run along the sea floor, swim, or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeds the sound barrier. * Mera - Mera, while underwater, can run along the sea floor, swim, or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeds the sound barrier. * Lindsey Harrison - Lindsey, through Jor-El, was able to run and or exercise at speeds that greatly exceeded the sound barrier. * Jor-El - Jor-El's spirit can possess a person and, while inside them, run faster than the speed of sound. Technology * Brainiac - Brainiac, as a Kryptonian machine, can move and react so fast, that he can basically be at multiple places simultaneously. He could do this even when possessing Chloe Sullivan's body. Notes * When Clark is at super speed and the world is moving at normal speed, producers refer to his perspective as "Clark time". * It can be noted that every character with super speed has a different color flash behind them sometimes independent on the color of their attire. Clark Kent, in his younger years, emitted a yellow and white aura, a blue aura as the Red-Blue Blur then as the Blur, he emitted a black aura. Kara has red and blue, white in her first appearance, Bart Allen has a red streak, Zod in Lex's body has orange, Lana has a faint purple aura in Wrath and a burning orange aura in Power, Raya has yellow, Maxima has green, Bizarro and Brainiac had black, Doomsday has dark gray, Alia has white, Stephen Swift has gold, Major Zod has white/yellow. *It should be noted that, as the series progressed, so did Clark's speed. Starting in season 1, he was considerably faster than humans, however he did not excrete an aura. In season 2, a whiz of wind echoed from his construct. In season 3 aura pulsations are finally released. *It seems that characters that are faster than others get their aura pulsation before them. Category:Powers & Abilities